The invention relates generally to a robotic device for a putting stroke and, more particularly, to a robotic device that facilitates training a player to perfect a personalized preferred putting path.
The invention relates to pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/680,833 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,579,720) and the applications from which it claims priority, the contents of all of which are hereby incorporated by reference. In that family of inventions, structure and methods are described to assist a golfer in identifying a preferred putting path. It is recognized that there is not one “perfect” path for all golfers with regard to a putting stroke, particularly with amateur golfers, but rather there is a preferred path for each individual golfer that gives that golfer the best chance for a successful putt. The system and methods in the pending patent family facilitate the identification of the golfer's preferred putting path and provide vehicles to assist the golfer in putting consistently on the preferred path.
Touch sensitive or proximity sensitive computer screens and the like along with sensors on the putter itself are used to determine a golfer's preferred putting path, i.e., a path for the golfer that is most likely to achieve a successful result. Once the preferred path is determined, the path can be marked or displayed on a grid box floor, which the golfer can take to the practice putting green. Additional features of the invention family may include sensors and alarms cooperable with the grid box that signal when the golfer deviates from the preferred putting path during a putt. The grid box may also be provided with a flexible wall that can be positioned to guide the golfer in following the preferred putting path and to develop muscle memory.